


Parisian Love And War

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Magical Pregnancy, OT5, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: With the rivalry between different cities in France, the entirety of Paris rely on the Miraculous Warriors to protect them.After the fights they have faced for 5 years, new threats are arising and threats to turn on each other could tear this team up.Can the fate of Paris really rely on these Warriors or will the city fall apart?





	1. A Divided Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a book idea I had off of a few other shows I watch and a book series I read. 
> 
> Shows:  
> -Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir  
> -Pretty Little Liars  
> -Riverdale  
> -Jane the Virgin
> 
> Book Series:  
> Warriors Cats

(Five Years Ago)

**Marinette’s P.O.V.**

_A cough, a head ducked to the side, but then I met her piercing gaze_

We've known each other for years upon years, seasons upon seasons...we were kids together, students together, and we graduated high school together.

And through it all, we challenged one another. To be better, to follow the Miraculous and Warrior code, to be the best protectors we could be.

I turned to her.

Do you remember when we were kids, and you wanted to sneak out into the Illuminati Club, but I was afraid that we’d be caught by my mom, Sabine? You encouraged me to be brave, then. And, of course, we got caught, and yet it was completely worth it. 

_A blink. Another._

Or do you remember when we were students at Kwamisa, and we were supposed to complete our field agent exams and travel into the enemy city of Bordeaux and collect intel on their plans to terrorize our city. You were afraid to cross our city borders; you’d never done it before! But I encouraged you to do it because we had to pass or we would never be of use to our city and our home would be demolished. And together we ran across the border and collected the intel to save our city.

And now that we’re Miraculous Warriors we can do better. Our own children will soon too be the same...Emma will be beautiful and brave and Henri will be swift and cunning like us.

We've done fantastic, haven’t we?

_She nods at me, her eyes shining bright_

Our ancestors have wished us well. They have given us both the lives of great Miraculous Warriors, strong ones. And we’ll go far.

Master Fu once told me that good friends wish one another well. And we do that for each other. I wished you well, despite your eagerness to attack other cities and defend ours. And you wished me well, despite my uncertainty about the lives that would be affected by our actions. 

And we have bright futures. So bright! We could do amazing things for our city. But then, I realized what would become of our friendship because of it. Together we could have protected our home, but all you wanted to do was plan attacks on other cities. 

_She dips her head and cracks an evil grin_

After the death of our leader of this city, I realized your intentions. The whole city was mourning him, but you were plotting revenge on Bordeaux. You wanted to assassinate a whole city. You tried to drag me down with you. With powers our miraculouses provide we could end them.

_She looked angrily at me. I ignored it._

I begged you to stop, but you refused. You were going to try to be elected the new leader. And so I did what I had to do. I revealed your evil plans to Master Fu. He was heartbroken at your evil intentions. He came o collect your miraculous, but you refused to give it up. 

_She rised and tried to run. I took out my yo-yo to stop her._

Don’t do this. I beg you.

_She played a cast a magic spell on herself with her fans and vanished in a puff of blue smoke._

Master Fu placed me in charge of the Miraculous Warriors and ordered me to protect the remaining miraculous and find her.

_I cried over the loss of my friend for weeks_

Now it’s time to protect the city of Paris, take care of my child, and track down my friend that betrayed our city.


	2. The Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insider on things about the past and the team.

(Present Day)

 

**No One’s P.O.V.**

 

The Miraculous Warriors are a team of five superheroes. Miraculous holders with special Warriors codenames and superpowers. 

 

*Ladybug- Warrior name: (Spottedwing) - has the power of creation/luck and superpower is Lucky Charm

*Rena Rouge- Warrior name: (Firetail) - has the power of illusion and superpower is Mirage

*Carapace- Warrior name: (Shellpelt)- has the power of protection and superpower is ‘Shell-ter’

*Queen Bee- Warrior name: (Stripewing)- has the power of immobilization and superpower is Venom

*Chat Noir- Warrior name: (Blackclaw)- has the power of destruction/bad luck and superpower is Cataclysm 

 

The last Miraculous Warrior is our least favorite and most surprising one. 

 

*Mayura- Warrior name: (Bluefeather) - has the power to grant other powers as well as the Moth Miraculous/ magic and superpower is unknown currently 

**For many generations, these Miraculous have been passed down to the future generations. These jewels and abilities were meant to serve and protect the greater good of the world.**

 

**Two miraculous Warriors have betrayed this code and have joined the main enemy city of Bordeaux to destroy Paris. Mayura and Whoever possesses the Moth Miraculous.**

 

**No one knows the identity of the infamous person who sends out akumas. Mayura was once a loved addition to the Miraculous Warriors until her greed for revenge and power shielded that love. The owner of the Peacock Miraculous is none other than Lila Rossi.**

 

**Since then, the Warriors have been battling her and akumas sent out by a mysterious person. The risks for Paris’s safety is growing higher as well as the lives of the Miraculous Warriors.**

**With a member of their team pregnant, who knows what will happen to the future child in this team.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update- (Finding out who’s pregnant and an akuma)
> 
> Till next time, stay cool Kwamis.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as soon as possible again. I am still in high school, but I will find time between my schoolwork and songwriting.


End file.
